Don't Be Afraid, I'm the Satellite, and You're the Sky
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Post 2x13/14/15 Kara's encounter with Mxy brings up a lot of stuff for her, some she wasn't aware of, and she ends up on Lena Luthor's balcony to sort through all of her feelings. It's amazing the imp can shed a light on what is obviously there between the Luthor and the Super. One shot filled with angst... My poor baby Kara. At least Lena is there for her. Supercorp one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Don't Be Afraid, I'm the Satellite, and You're the Sky

* * *

Sorry I always do long titles… this is for the song Cecilia and the Satellite… am up super late studying. I just got to thinking about poor fucking Kara Danvers and how this season, honestly, outside of Lena, where's her fucking support system team? Idk, that girl lost her entire family (and race… civilization… sure she has Kal, but he can't relate), like the abandonment issues be valid, real, a big deal… but anyway. Why is Alex supporting Mon-El (sidebar if anyone recalls an episode where Alex supported Kara with James, I'd like to know… I know they had that one chat about Winn in S1…) and why is it she's spent all this time not liking him and now…? I don't know. It's like she gave up James cause she was like, I'm good, and now has forced shitty chemistry with Mon-El and that poor girl needs a hug. And Lena needs a hug. Here's a thought, maybe they both could actually use more than just a hug… okay, I'll stop ranting. I frankly think Kara must feel incredibly lonely and the only person at this point I see remotely relating to her is Lena Luthor… hope the SG writers don't fuck that up.

* * *

To say Lena Luthor was startled and was deeply questioning how she had gotten here would be a gross understatement. If one had asked if she thought her night would be ending with a sobbing Supergirl crying hysterically into her lap as she sat on her home balcony, she would have likely laughed at the person suggesting such an idea.

It wasn't that Lena Luthor disliked Supergirl in any way. Yes, they may have had their tiff when the Medusa virus incident involving Cadmus and her mother had arisen, but all things healed with time, and Lena not only proved her loyalties laid outside of her family, but Supergirl had even saved her life. The past was behind them as far as the Luthor was concerned.

Still, having the superhero falling apart on her balcony at one in the morning? Lena didn't think they were that close.

Her week had been relatively normal up until this point. Things in National City simmered down when it came to the topic of Lillian Luthor. Lena had seen Kara Monday evening, and in the following days, the city and the press were caught up following Supergirl and what some speculated was an enemy? Boyfriend? Lena couldn't keep up with the theories. All she knew was the adversary of the girl of steel was capable of becoming a floating white mist out of thin air. It was pretty incredible, the way he managed to make the impossible happen.

The scientist in Lena wished she could have observed him and run some tests, especially after his little pop-up in her office on Wednesday when she was having brunch with Kara. The reporter seemed both furious and shaken with his arrival, Lena eyeing the pair questioningly, but supposing the villain wanted Kara as leverage for her caped friend.

Lena, all impulse and no thought, jumped up from her desk and threatened the little mongrel, stating she'd use every L Corp tool at her disposal to be rid of him. There was no way she would allow some troll to come take the woman she was both a friend to, and also falling deeply for.

The man, magician, whatever the hell he was, actually paused, looking into Lena, as if he was unearthing something deep within her soul. It wasn't until his eyes widened slightly and he gave her a cheeky, knowing smile, that she was sure the man was aware of her feelings for the blue-eyed reporter. Lena remembered her fists clenching, ready to run and strike the man, until calming fingers reached for her tightened fist, attempting to soothe it.

She turned back to look into Kara's eyes, the woman surprisingly more calm than she was moments ago and certainly now more calm than Lena. She reassured her it was okay, and while Lena protested at first, Kara assured her Supergirl could handle it and that everything would work out in the end.

Lena breathed a deep sigh of relief later that night when Supergirl visited her, explaining everything was safe again. The woman seemed awkward around her that evening, blushing continuously, twiddling with her thumbs. Lena was curious about the behavior, but the following night it was back to business as Supergirl asked if Lena could assist her in helping Alex and Kara Danvers father, a victim of the Cadmus project.

Lena didn't need to be asked twice.

Fast forward a few days later, the weekend finally here, and Lena being kept in the loop as Jeremiah Danvers was saved by the girl of steel. Kara had only been able to visit her briefly, but Lena could tell more was on her mind. The Luthor only wished Kara felt she could confide in her at this point. Lena would have done anything to help.

As the night rolled around, she was sitting on her lightly lit balcony at her penthouse apartment, a large book in her hand and a glass of Merlot on the side table. She had gotten sidetracked, her mind continuously wandering back to Kara Danvers, wondering if her friend was okay. Lena went to sip on her wine, finding the glass empty, and with a sigh rose to go back in and pour another glass.

As she reached the door, a loud pounding on the surface behind her startled her, whipping her head back to see none other than Supergirl. While her face initially began to smile, it quickly contorted as she witnessed the clenched teeth, the red cheeks, and the eyes filled with tears streaming downwards.

"L-Lena, I-"

Lena was shocked, but as the hero reached out, the brunette quickly placed the wine glass back down, covering herself with her robe as she moved to the woman.

"Supergirl? What's going on? What's the matter? Is it… is it Kara?" she asked, gently brushing hair from the alien's face, wiping tears too.

The woman's lip trembled even more, hands running to her face, and Lena couldn't hold the woman up as she sunk to her knees, but she followed her down, cradling her close as she sobbed uncontrollably onto Lena's lap.

And there Lena now was, brushing the girl's hair lightly, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. All she could do was look at her sadly. She wondered what it must have been like for her. Lena recalled having moments with Kal-El, her brother and the man having been the closest of friends once upon a time. She knew he had come to Earth as a baby, no home to go back to.

But Supergirl… she didn't have the luxury of not knowing. She wouldn't be able to forget what she had lost. Lena felt a small pang for the mother she had lost those years ago too, trying to relate on some small scale.

"Supergirl," she tried again, leaning closer, trying to brush her wavy hair away, Lena finally seeing a cheek which was now even redder and streaked from the tears.

"I-I…I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay. I just don't want us to be out here. Let me bring you inside," Lena whispered back gently.

It took several moments, but finally the woman nodded into her lap, and Lena let out a long breath, at least helping in some small instance. Supergirl pulled back, eyes still full of tears, and Lena gently took her hands, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind them. The wine and the book could wait.

She gestured for Kara to sit on the large black leather couch, the whole living room and kitchen space one giant room with floor to ceiling windows looking out over the city. Lena pulled the blanket down and wrapped it around the hero, the blonde looking at her in surprise as she returned the look with a small smile.

"Let me make you some tea. It generally helps calm my nerves," Lena said.

The blonde bit her lip and allowed Lena to leave. The brunette heard her moving around on the couch after a while. She took her boots off, dragging her legs into her chest, the blanket wrapped around her. Supergirl seemed to be staring into space as she waited for Lena, and didn't get pulled out of her stupor until the brunette returned with a cup of chamomile in hand.

"Here," she offered, Kara looking at it finally.

"Could… could you put it on the table for now," she asked gently, tears coming back.

The Luthor nodded, reaching over to place it down, then going to sit next to the blonde on her couch, eyeing her.

"Now… how can I help?"

Whatever Lena said must have been wrong because the hero immediately whipped to look back at her, eyes wide and tears still present, Lena unaware this was the second time she had used that sentence on the woman. Lena reached a hand out to try and comfort Kara, but the blonde scooted closer to her, looking her in the eyes, Lena puzzled by the closeness but also intrigued.

It felt somehow… familiar.

Supergirl was searching her eyes, as if desperately, smiling now sadly and releasing a chuckle, Lena still stunned into silence.

"How do I always miss what's right in front of me?" Kara whispered, Lena's brows furrowing in confusion.

"What… do you mean?" Lena replied, Kara searching her big green eyes, seemingly getting lost in them.

"You've always been so willing to help. Even after everything that's happened to you, you're still so good. With Cadmus, Jeremiah… you saved my sister, helped with the fighting ring… I missed it, how did I…"

Lena was trying to understand what Supergirl was saying, but slowly her confusion grew further. Her mind began to pick back up, going over what the caped crusader said, pulling back slightly as she eyed her more curiously.

"Fighting ring… your sister? Supergirl what are you-"

Lena froze, and Kara saw the recognition dawn on her. The brunette was speechless, looking over Supergirl's face, or as she put together, Kara's face. Kara felt her mouth tremble, not meaning to tell Lena like this, a sobbing mess in her living room, hoping the woman wouldn't leave.

"I wanted to tell you, and I would have in time, but… something, happened… and I can't not tell you anymore. I can't not talk to you honestly anymore. I don't want to lie Lena, not to you," she said, a tremble in her voice, and it wasn't until Lena noticed the blonde's eyes welling back up that she blinked, taking a deep breath and shaking her head as everything was pieced together.

"You were with Clark… and then my detection device that fried… Christ, 'flew her on a bus?' How did I not…" Lena drifted off, running a hand through her hair, shaking her head, not so much mad at Kara as she was with herself.

"I'm sorry Lena. I just… I keep it from everyone. I wait, and so few people know, and in time I would hav-"

Lena gently cupped her hand over Kara's mouth, taking a few more deep breaths, gathering herself. Kara Danvers was Supergirl. As shocked as she was, she was also slightly not surprised, not when she could clearly see the trail of clues leading to this truth.

"It's… it's okay. It's okay," she said, pulling her hand away, looking at Kara calmly and more sincerely, feeling a bit more grounded.

"I just needed a moment, but… Kara, wait, you came here sobbing. What's going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lena asked, remembering how they got here, seeing the Kryptonian a mess of emotions earlier.

Kara looked down, reaching out to take Lena's hand, the brunette offering it easily. She saw Kara gently rub her thumb up and down her palm, perhaps trying to find her own form of solace.

"A lot happened this week. You remember the guy who showed up in your office?"

"I do," Lena replied, easing into the couch, resting her head in her hand as her arm rested on its back, looking at Kara, gently brushing her hand in return.

"He was some imp, from another dimension… a trickster. He wanted me to marry him, and then it was days of dealing with his pranks and games."

"Oh… so you need a maid of honor?"

Kara looked up and saw Lena's teasing eyes and smile, the blonde releasing a laugh, wiping her tears away with her free hand.

"No, thank god. He was crazy, and… he kept messing with Mon-el, or, well… you know him as Mike?"

"Mike…"

"Of the Interns?"

"Oh, right… he wanted to go to the gala. Another Kryptonian?"

"Daxamite, but… he kept going after Mxy, kept telling him I belonged to him. The imp wouldn't hear of it. In fact, he didn't back down to anybody… not until…"

"Not until what?"

Kara looked up into her eyes.

"Not until he met you."

Kara could hear Lena's heart rate increase, the brunette shifting slightly.

"I don't understand. You're saying even some magical being is scared of a Luthor?" Lena tried lightly, Kara smiling back.

"No, he… he had told me before he interrupted us that Mon-El, he wasn't right for me. Part of the reason he wanted to marry me was because there were no good suitors out there. He gave Winn flack and helped him find a girl. He gave James a hard time and made him reflect on his break up with Lucy Lane. And as for Mon-El, he told me I needed to stop listening to everybody else trying to force something I didn't even want in the first place."

"I'm confused… you, you like Mon-El?"

Kara shook her head gently, looking off to the side.

"I had a moment of weakness, actually right after seeing you Monday night. I just… I've been so tired of being alone, being abandoned, not being understood. My sister found love in her new girlfriend Maggie, and I couldn't be happier. But she's busy now, all the time. And then Winn and James, they've paired up and are doing their own thing, which I don't approve of…

"And then my friend Jo'on, he fell for someone who had to leave and he's been busy. My cousin is in Metropolis, Lucy was sort of my friend and she's off somewhere on a mission. Cat Grant left, my aunt died last year, and I just… I just-"

Lena pulled Kara into her as she began to sob again, her arms wrapping around the blonde as Kara's head fell on her shoulder. She let Kara let it out for a few moments, brushing her hair lightly, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"And let me guess. Mon-El, he was the only one left standing. And for you… it was better to be with somebody, anybody, than to be alone."

Kara nodded against her, and Lena squeezed her tighter, letting Kara cry it out. The brunette's mind raced as she thought of everything Kara must have been through. At least for Kal-El, he grew as basically human. He never knew his family, his home planet, its customs, its people. For Kara though, her dear Kara, she had lost everything, abandoned not just by a parent or family, but an entire civilization. Lena teared up at the thought.

"It must be so hard… to have lost so much, and then… you have all of these people you care about, but none of them seem to be around you anymore. They don't seem to care."

Kara choked on a sob.

"I-I don't want to be alone again, Lena," she cried, the brunette blinking back tears, finally adjusting and grabbing Kara's shoulders, pulling the girl back and looking into her eyes with a sad smile.

She finally reached up, cupping Kara's cheeks, her thumbs brushing away tears as she got the blonde to look at her.

"Kara, I can't imagine how scared you must feel, and how worried you must be. I don't know much about these people, these friends and family of yours, but I do know one thing. You're the absolute best person, alien or not, I have ever met in my entire life. Even if they're being crappy to you right now, I have no doubt they all love you very much and while they may be idiots at the moment, they'd likely die for you. I know I would. It's impossible not to fall in love with you."

Kara's breathing seemed to even out as Lena kept smiling at her, and Kara looked at her with wide eyes, trying to speak but not finding the words.

"What is it?" Lena whispered with ease.

"You… you said fall in love… with me."

The Luthor was smiling until her brain processed what Kara said, what she had said, and she clenched her jaw. She went to pull her hands away but Kara gently gripped her wrists, keeping them there, leaning closer.

"Kara-"

"Do you?"

Lena's heart was racing.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?" she asked, the pair searching each other.

Lena licked her lips.

"We can talk about it another time. You're really vulnerable right now, and you've had a long week," Lena began, trying to pull away, until the blonde moved to hold her hands, pulling her closer and not letting her up.

"Lena, please," Kara pleaded, the brunette's eyes wide as she started at her coffee table, stared at the now cold tea sitting there.

Of all the ways she had expected her night to go…

"I'm pretty sure I started falling for you since the day I met you," she began, tears now in her eyes too, looking back to Kara.

She reached up, moving a piece of hair behind Kara's ear, brushing her cheek.

"There was just something about you, and then… ever since, I wanted to be closer to you. I don't think a day goes by where you're not a thought in my mind," she said, not sure what to expect, unsure of what to feel as Kara smiled at her, reaching up to cup her face too.

"What I said earlier, about Mxy? After he met you, we fought some more but he… he told me he found a suitor, a real suitor, someone unlike all the others who really understood me, would be there for me, who really truly loved me… and it wasn't until he said it that I finally accepted it too."

Lena swallowed.

"Kara… I don't… don't be with me because someone tells you to."

"I'm not. If I was doing that I'd listen to Alex and be with Mon-El… and no offense, but nobody is going to take us being together well," Kara chuckled out, Lena unleashing a long held breath, smiling as she nodded at the irony of it all.

Kara's other hand reached up, and she cupped Lena's cheeks, pulling her closer, the brunette stunned by the sunny expression on Kara's face. Her night had gone so unexpectedly to start, she shouldn't have expected anything less for the remainder of it. The blonde leaned in and kissed her slowly, their lips barely grazing, Lena's heart racing, surprise taking over.

She finally gathered her wits, pressing her lips more firmly against Kara's, her mind reeling. She had always hoped there could be something more between them, but she never let herself believe it actually could happen.

Kara smiled into the kiss, Lena's tongue then darting out, entering her mouth and making Kara gasp, the Luthor chuckling, happy to know she wasn't the only one enjoying this. Kara pushed forward, Lena lying back on the couch as her hands went up and down Kara's back, the woman hovering over her as their tongues battled for dominance. Lena let out a groan of pleasure when Kara finally lowered herself onto her, the blonde gasping in surprise when Lena gripped at the back of her thighs, moving up her ass.

They got lost in one another, neither knew for how long, but eventually they pulled apart, Kara panting as she looked at Lena's swollen lips.

"Lena, I… I want to, but-"

"I know," the brunette said with a confident smile.

She gently pushed on Kara's chest, the blonde holding back a pout as she got up from the couch. It wasn't till Lena extended a hand that she paid attention again.

"Let's go get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

Kara smiled, taking the outstretched appendage and intertwining her fingers with Lena's. The pair walked off to the bedroom for some well-deserved sleep. They could sort out the rest in the morning.

FIN

* * *

Am I the only one who thinks people have been shitty to Kara this season and Lena seems like the only one who'd be listening to her? My poor baby. XD Thanks for reading y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

This was supposed to be better, but it turned into something else… everything always does when I freaking write, lol.

* * *

Lena Luthor should have realized with the way her life had played out thus far, nothing was ever going to be easy, nothing was ever going to be normal, and now with Kara Danvers as her girlfriend, nothing would ever be the same.

She hissed as the DEO agent was prodding her shoulder with a syringe, irrigating the gaping wound with the other hand, in her top left shoulder.

"Can you be gentle please?" Kara asked out, holding Lena's hand as she stood in her Supergirl attire, Lena's legs dangling off the gurney as Kara Zor-El held her right hand firmly.

Lena smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly, the blonde's protective side ever evident.

"S-Sorry, Supergirl. Just giving her a local anesthetic for the extraction."

"Speaking of extraction, you should probably leave the room for it," Lena said, looking up into Kara's blue eyes.

Kara turned from the agent, looking down at Lena. Her shoes had been ditched long ago before Kara flew at a speed too fast to be legal to get her back to the DEO. Lena's hair was down and mussed, her dark blue button down completely rumpled and shredded in pieces, Lena's pretty lace bra of the same color also stained with some red on the left side.

Kara took in her exposed shoulder, could see the glowing green of the kryptonite bullet embedded in her lover's skin. The only thing that seemed intact was Lena's black slacks.

"You shouldn't have done that Lena," Kara whispered sadly, the guilt flooding her.

"I'm not going to lose you Kara. I couldn't let her… I couldn't just sit there."

"You could have died," Kara said through gritted teeth, tears coming down her face now, Lena looking back just as fiercely and stubbornly.

"And you could have too. You're not invincible, Kara Zor-El," Lena replied, the pair having a stare off and missing the opening of the medical bay doors as Alex and Winn walked in.

Alex stopped for a moment, brow furrowing as she moved forward, coming around the table to see Kara and Lena.

"What did you just call her?" Alex asked slowly, trying to understand if her baby sister was in fact stupid enough to disclose her identity to Lena Luthor of all people.

Lena and Kara were still stubbornly staring at one another, Winn eyeing them all nervously, finally clearing his throat. Kara finally blinked, wiping her face and tears away quickly.

"S-Sorry, um. What's up guys?"

"What did Lena just call you?" Alex interrupted again, and Lena could feel Kara tense.

"I-I don't-"

"How the hell did… you didn't? Please tell me you did not tell a Luthor your secret identity," Alex said, looking wide-eyed at Kara.

Lena rolled her eyes. The woman before her may be Kara's sister, but she's one of millions of people on the planet at this point who made comments like this towards her. Her gaze flitted to her girlfriend of nearly two months, and she felt her anxiety build. The look on Kara's face was very telling that this was not something Kara was accustomed to hearing.

"I can't believe-"

"It's none of your business, Alex. She knows who I am. It's done."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex shouted, stepping closer to Kara, turning to glare down at Lena too, until Kara stepped in front of Lena, breaking the gaze and getting in her sister's face.

"Back off! She's injured," Kara said, the blonde having had enough for one night, nearly losing her own life, on top of Lena's, as they were trapped by Lillian Luthor on this unfortunate evening.

"I don't care if she's injured! She's a Luthor, Kara! Remember how her mother tortured you? Or what her brother did to Kal! What were you thinking?!"

"Guys-" Winn tried to interrupt, but nothing could stop the Danvers sisters as they had a battle of wills.

"I was thinking that maybe I'm going to give her a chance to be someone outside of her family and her name. Maybe I'll give her a chance to be herself and prove who she is, and not assume she's some evil monster based on blood relations!"

"You have no idea what she's capable of, what her family is capable of! She's probably manipulating you right now, letting her into the DEO like this!"

"To be fair, I hacked your system months ago. If I really wanted to do something, I would have done it by now."

Kara blinked, turning to Lena who shrugged, flinching slightly, Alex gaping at her.

"That's it. She's getting taken in and processed Kara-"

"You hacked me first, Agent Danvers. So if you want to get technical about it, I'll gladly have every attorney at L-Corp's disposal take care of this issue with the government you work for. I'm sure the public would love to hear about covert governmental bodies hacking companies without warrant, don't you agree?"

Alex stepped towards Lena, but Kara blocked her, eyeing her sister and pushing her back.

"I said back off."

"She just threatened all of us!"

"Because you threatened her and illegally hacked her!"

"She can't prove it!"

"Actually I can," Lena said, tilting her head to look at Winn, the man still in shock.

"No offense, you may be quite good at what you do, but you're dealing with someone who has a higher IQ than Lex Luthor. You never stood a chance," Lena said in a matter of fact way.

Alex and Winn were both at a loss for words, and should the situation have been different, Kara would have smiled with absolute pride at her girlfriend. She took in Lena's exhausted posture and eyes, realizing she still had a bullet in her shoulder.

"You both need to leave. She has a bullet in her shoulder and is injured. We can deal with this later," Kara said, bringing Alex out of her reverie.

"She's dangerous, and if you weren't paying attention, your friend led you right into a trap set by Cadmus!"

Kara's temper was reaching its breaking point, and she spun on her heel just as Jo'on was entering.

"She isn't dangerous! She took a bullet for me Alex! And she's not just a friend, she's my girlfriend!" Kara screamed out, much to the shock of everyone present.

At this point, Jo'on had stepped in between the pair, Alex looking beyond bewildered and hurt, Kara's admission a complete shock to the system. She glanced behind her sister and could see Lena looking at the floor, cheeks stained in red, seemingly admitting it with her body language.

"Un-fucking believable," Alex said, shaking her head, looking back at Kara at releasing an ironic laugh.

She walked out of the room, leaving everyone present, Jo'on assessing the situation.

"Agent, is she going to need surgery?" he asked, Kara blinking and turning back to her girlfriend, moving to her uninjured side and sitting next to her, remembering why they were there in the first place.

"No sir, I just need to make sure the bullet doesn't break apart, but it looks like the bone stopped it," she replied, Lena releasing a sigh.

"Is the bone broken?" she asked, so not in the mood for a sling and collarbone break.

"No ma'am. You have some bone splintering, minor fracture, but not a break. You'll need to rest it for a while."

"Let's just focus on getting the bullet out and getting Ms. Luthor patched up for now, shall we? Supergirl, I'm going to need to debrief you."

"It can wait," she replied stubbornly, until Lena nudged her gently.

"It's okay, go."

"I don't want to leave you," she replied seriously, not at all happy with how Lena had been treated thus far.

The brunette smiled, leaning in to kiss Kara gently.

"Go. The sooner we get this all done, the sooner we leave. Plus, I don't want you to get sick from the bullet," Lena reasoned softly.

Kara was locked onto Lena's eyes, the older woman smiling reassuringly. Lena nudged her again, nodding for her to leave.

"Go. Plus, I'm sure your friend here would like to know how I tracked him in my system," Lena said smugly, Winn stuttering, and rocking his head back and forth.

"Uh, umm… yea, yea, she's not wrong."

Kara bit the inside of her cheek, but nodded slowly, standing up and giving Lena a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll be back soon."

"I know," Lena replied waving her off, Jo'on watching the situation with ease.

Though he rarely used his Martian telepathy unless it was absolutely necessary, he peaked into Lena's mind since he entered the room. While he wished he could have found something to support Alex's fears, as he too held some reservations, he was surprised to see nothing but benevolent intentions from the Luthor.

* * *

"So, you mind telling me how we have a locked up Hank Henshaw?"

"You guys didn't catch Lillian?"

"She wasn't anywhere near the scene, Kara."

"She's the one who shot Lena," Kara replied, shaking her head in worry.

"What the hell happened? I thought you were taking a night off?"

"I was! Lena and… Lena and I were supposed to be having a night in…" Kara drifted off sadly, everything catching up with her.

Kara plopped into a chair and sighed, hands rubbing her face tiredly. Jo'on eyed the girl he considered family. He was surprised the girl of steel had been keeping this a secret for so long, Lena's mind showing they had been a couple for weeks now. He frowned to himself, nodding before grabbing a chair and pulling it up, leaning closer to Kara.

"What's going on Kara? Tonight… it could have ended quite badly."

"I know that," she whispered, wiping at her face again, biting her lip and shaking her head, watching the DEO agents walk around on the outside of the room.

"Why don't you start from the beginning…"

Kara frowned giving him a knowing look.

"You already know what happened."

Jo'on blinked, staring back at Kara, giving a small smile as he nodded. She wasn't wrong, he had read Lena's mind after all.

"I don't understand… what is it going to take for all of you to trust her? She's proven herself time and time again. She's not like them, Jo'on. I can promise you that."

Jo'on nodded some more, staring back at Kara.

"In reading her mind… I know without a doubt Lena Luthor… she's not who people are worried she may be. Everyone's just on edge, Kara. They don't want you to face someone with the power of Lex Luthor. He and Kal… your cousin may never say it, but he and Lex were friends once upon a time. It hurt him when Lex went mad. No one wants to see that happen to you."

Kara blinked, her toe kicking the ground softly as she processed her thoughts.

"Sometimes, especially lately… it feels like Lena is the only person on the planet who understands me."

"Kara-"

"I know what you're going to say," she replied, holding up a hand, shaking her head.

"I have my cousin, Eliza, and now Jeremiah again. I have Alex, and to an extent Maggie. There's James and Winn and Cat, and even you, but… everyone's been so distant lately. Everyone has been occupied and not only that but, it's… I'm not always Supergirl. I'm not always happy, I'm not always okay. And Lena let's me just BE. She gives me the space for things to not be okay."

"You feel like everyone's depending on you to be bright and full of sunshine, like Supergirl… but the truth is you're just like everyone else," he replied perceptively.

"I'm allowed to have bad days too. I'm allowed to miss my home, my family. I'm allowed to miss Krypton and everything I lost. I'm allowed to be mad and upset and everyone's just been… it's just been hard to be myself. And as much as everyone hates Lena or doesn't trust her, I trust her with everything. I trust her with my life."

Jo'on nodded slowly. His mind went over the memories he pulled from Lena earlier. It seemed the woman had gotten an invitation at her office to go to a restaurant, and assuming the message was truly from Kara, she went. It wasn't until she called Kara when she arrived into a trap laid by Cadmus Lena realized the set up all too late, her mother and the real Hank Henshaw present.

Kara arrived into a battle with kryptonite bullets in hand, and instead of like the last rescue where Lena was knocked out, the brunette used some of her self-defense training of late to take out a few guards and actually jump into the fire of the kryptonite bullet, much to her mother's shock. Once Kara saw her lover on the ground bleeding, well… it didn't take long for the fight to end, for Henshaw to be a sparking gadget on the ground, and for Kara to be carrying her partner to safety.

"I'm sorry I haven't been more open with you, Kara Zor-El."

The blonde blinked, pulling herself from her thoughts.

"Jo'on?"

The alien reached out, taking her hand softly, smiling kindly into her eyes.

"I know what it's like to lose your entire life. What you knew, what you grew up with, those you loved and who loved you. I know your loss Kara, deeply, in my bones. I don't talk about it because I can't, not easily. And you're right, since M'gann left, I've been distracted but," he said, pulling her hand to his chest and placing it over his heart.

"We may not be related by blood, but we are related through a struggle most other people in the universe will never understand. The fear, the isolation, the pain… but if you do ever need me, I will always be here for you, not just as your boss."

Jo'on was tearing up, and Kara stood, walking over to hug him in a firm grip. Kara breathed out, and at least out of everyone she had been on the outs with lately, she was happy one of her relationships was cleared up.

"Will you please give Lena a chance? If anything, she could be an asset to us," Kara whispered, pulling back, the Martian thinking to himself.

"I don't really have much of a choice. I know her thoughts now. There's nothing for me, at this point in time, to question."

Kara nodded slowly, giving him a smile and squeezing his shoulder as she walked out to go back and find her girlfriend, relieved she and Lena had at least one person on their side.

* * *

"CHRIST," Lena shouted as the bullet came out, lying back on the steel table, the agent putting the kryptonite bullet in a container for the lab.

"All done Ms. Luthor. I just need to stitch you up," the woman said, Lena giving a brief nod, turning her attention back to Winn.

"Wow, that's um… that's genius. Crap… So, about the whole hacking you thing-"

"Don't worry about it," Lena quickly replied, waving him off.

"You're Kara's friend. Believe it or not, I appreciated your efforts. I'm glad she has friends like you looking out for her," Lena said, taking deep breaths.

Winn eyed the woman carefully. She looked exhausted, but then again she had been attacked, shot, flown through the air, and deposited into a secret military base where no one was a big fan of a Luthor. He nodded to himself, thinking the woman had probably been through enough.

"I'm sorry about…everything."

Lena turned to him, her signature brow raise in effect.

"Pardon?"

Winn looked into her eyes, surprised by himself, by the guilt he felt.

"I'm sorry I judged you, because of your name. It wasn't fair of me to do."

Lena smiled and chuckled.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You're not the first, won't be the last," she replied as the agent began sewing up her wound.

"Yea, but… I know what it's like, to have someone in your family like… like that. I know it changes the way people look at you."

Lena turned back to eye him, an amused smile on your face.

"Oh?" she said, trying to see how this nerd could relate to the hell she'd been through.

"My dad, he's Toyman. Not quite on the super villain level of Lex Luthor or Cadmus, but… I get it, at least a little bit. I shouldn't have judged you when I know what it's liked to be judged in that way, so… I'm sorry."

Lena's mouth went slack, completely bewildered by the kindness she was experiencing from the man.

"Th-Thank you," she replied, Winn looking back at her with a smile, clapping his hands together.

"Though I will say, it's inferred if you hurt Kara, I'll have to hurt you, but… it would be pretty cool to have someone to talk tech with, and L Corp is on the cutting edge. It might be fun working together," Winn said with a grin, Lena chuckling.

The brunette extended her right hand, Winn looking down and taking it.

"Sounds like a promise. I'd be happy to collaborate," Lena replied, relaxing as the agent finished stitching her up.

Kara walked in, beaming at Winn and Lena, happy to see they now had a second person in their corner.

"Well! I'll get out of your hair guys. I'll let you know about the specs on that bullet and everything. And L Corp? Make sure you rest up," Winn said with a smile, Kara patting him on the shoulder as he left, Lena chuckling and waving goodbye.

"Well… that's just another unexpected thing to add to my list tonight," Lena said, sitting up as the agent finished sterilizing the wound.

Kara walked over and took the gauze and bandages away, the girl taking the hint and leaving Kara to finish up. Lena smiled at her.

"I don't think I've ever been taken care of quite like this before," she commented, Kara sealing the wound up and taping everything down.

"Get used to it," she replied with a smile and a look, Lena smirking in return.

"I'm really not looking forward to the sling though."

"No arguments. You're wearing it till you're healed, and I have x-ray vision Luthor. I'll know when it's actually ready," Kara said, finishing her work and going to button Lena's shirt for her, the Luthor pouting up at her.

"That pout is also not going to work, because I'm still mad at you," Kara whispered, without any anger in the statement.

Lena retracted her pout, reaching a hand up to cup Kara's cheek, the blonde looking down into her cool green eyes.

"Now you know what I must feel like when you risk yourself for me. I promise to not be so reckless but… you have to promise that too. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Kara searched her eyes, and as stubborn and intelligent as they both were, Kara understood Lena was just like her. They both would do anything to keep the other safe. Still, it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I'm going to be kicking your ass in your lessons once that heals, just so you know," Kara retorted, Lena laughing now as the blonde grabbed the sling and assisted Lena into it, tightening it to the woman's body.

"I'll look forward to it," the brunette whispered into Kara's ear as she leant forward, their noses brushing as Kara playfully glared back at her.

"You have a one track mind Ms. Luthor," she whispered back with a smile.

"When it comes to you, absolutely," Lena replied, Kara shaking her head.

She pulled back, and Lena went to stand, but the girl of steel picked her up bridal style, the brunette letting out a squeak.

"Kara, I injured my arm," she replied, her good arm around the woman's shoulders.

"You don't have your shoes, and I have to fly us anyway," the blonde said as she began walking them out, the brunette blushing as all these agents watched them walking through the halls.

As Kara turned down the corridor, she witnessed Alex and Hank arguing out in the open, Winn awkwardly standing there once again. Lena sighed, knowing without a doubt what, or rather who, they were yelling about.

"Maybe someone else should take me home. You need to talk to your sister," the brunette commented, Kara watching the scene play out.

"I'm staying with you tonight. I can talk to her tomorrow," Kara replied.

As they neared the group, Alex finally looked up to see Kara looking at her sternly, her baby sister carrying Lena around like a princess.

"Did she break a leg too?" Alex asked sarcastically, Lena sighing and Kara tightening her grip around Lena.

She merely shook her head at Alex in disappointment, letting herself hover before heading to one of the windows and carrying her lover back home.

* * *

"Okay, so I got the pain pills. We have food. You have wine, but no pills if you have the wine! Umm… let's see, movies… pillows, blankets… the book you're reading, your laptop-"

"Kara, really please, relax. These drugs will make me pass out any minute. Just come lay with me," Lena said sleepily from the couch in her penthouse, Kara finally taking a breath and finishing tidying.

She quickly twirled out of her super suit and went over to Lena, who was now just in her bra and pajama bottoms. Kara nudged a drowsy Lena forward, moving behind her and letting the woman's back snuggle into her front. She put her arms around Lena's waist, head propping on her shoulder. Lena hummed, her good arm reaching up so her hand could scratch Kara's head lightly. She placed a kiss on her cheek before snuggling even further into the embrace.

"How are you feeling?" Lena slurred, and Kara couldn't help but giggle, the drugs clearly taking effect.

"Not as good as you, clearly," she replied, Lena elbowing her gently, making Kara laugh harder.

"You know what I mean," Lena whispered sleepily, Kara humming.

"I'm okay. That's not how I wanted things to go, but… I'm happy Jo'on and Winn were so accepting. That's more than I expected honestly."

"Me too… what about Alex?"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow… I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to her."

Lena nodded, drifting off slowly.

"Just be honest, Kara. If she's allowed to live her life, you're allowed to live yours. She has to understand and respect that."

"I can't believe she thought me being with Mon-El would be a good idea… and she won't even consider you."

Lena twisted slightly, fighting sleep.

"Look Kara, as much as I generally ignore people for hating me, when it comes to your sister… her fears aren't misplaced. Our families have bad, bloody, history. At the end of the day, she's overprotective because she loves you."

"Still, she had to let me be my own person. I can make my own choices."

"Take it from someone who has fallen madly in love with you, Zor-El. The last thing anyone wants is to see your cute puppy face in tears or in pain," Lena happily stated, Kara looking down and chuckling as she saw just how out of it her girlfriend was.

"My cute puppy face?"

"Mhmm… you're like a cute puppy, with that damn pout that makes me melt. I know you're not a one-dimensional person Kara, but you are just a beautiful soul with a kind heart. No one wants to see that hurting. You're the last person to deserve it."

Kara smiled into Lena's hair. She heard the brunette lightly begin to snore, and Kara placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You too Lena… out of anyone, you don't deserve that pain either."

* * *

Kara had spent her morning laughing, giving her stubborn and grumpy girlfriend a hard time for her lack of mobility and her need to do everything by herself. Kara teased her relentlessly until Lena finally gave in to laughter as well, the pair kissing soundly and having a nice breakfast before Lena pushed Kara out the door to go meet her sister, Alex Danvers wanting to meet at Noonan's for brunch.

The younger Danvers wasn't particularly excited to go, or to leave Lena alone with her mother still on the loose, but the youngest Luthor assured her she would be okay, and so Kara set off from her balcony, landing in the alleyway next to Noonan's, adjusting her glasses and hair as she went to enter the building.

As she opened the door, she heard Alex's familiar heartbeat pitter pattering away, soon following the sound until she found her sister in a back corner, leather jacket on and bags under her eyes clearly from a lack of sleep.

The brunette looked up when she felt someone towering over the table, and she gave a small smile, awkwardly standing, giving Kara a stiff hug, the blonde returning it equally as awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kara replied, Alex gesturing for her to sit, a sticky bun arriving and being set down in front of Kara.

"I ordered your favorite," Alex said lightly, her sister nodding and appreciating the gesture, but still feeling off.

"So… you wanted to talk," Kara said, as she slowly munched on the sticky bun, Alex sipping her coffee.

"I did… I… Kara, I'm trying to wrap my head around how you thought any of this was a good idea."

Kara's jaw clenched, shaking her head as she picked more viciously at the sticky bun in her hand.

"I'll make it simple Alex. I liked Lena, and then I realized I like-liked her, and now…"

Alex met Kara's stare.

"I love her, Alex."

Alex shook her head and chuckled.

"You've been together, what? Maybe two months? Three months max? Kara, you've never even been in a relationship before."

"So? You had never been with a woman before, but I didn't question you being with Maggie."

"That's different. I'm a lesbian, and I know that without a shadow of a doubt. You've actually liked men."

"It's called being bisexual Alex, or pansexual, whatever! Krypton didn't care about sexuality like people on Earth do."

"Kara, it's not just that. She is Lena LUTHOR. The Luthors are greedy, power hungry and manipulative. If Lena's even half as smart as she's saying she is? You could be a pawn in a really long, thought out, game."

"Jo'on read her mind, Alex. She has no ill intent! And even if he didn't, I trust her."

"Kara, any smart person can find ways around mind reading, we have the tech at the DEO. You have no idea what Lena's capable of, what she's planning, what she has access to."

"You know what, Lena was wrong about something. Coming to see you was a mistake," Kara said, wiping her hands and shaking her head.

"Kara, you need to listen to me, because if you don't-"

"What? Alex? You going to lock me away, or kill Lena?"

Alex just gave her a look, until Kara sensed a presence behind her.

"No. She'll call me."

Kara blinked shaking her head and glaring at Alex, turning to look at Clark over her shoulder.

"She called you to come here?" Kara asked, Clark glancing to Alex and then looking back to Kara.

"She called the one person who has the most experience and history with the Luthor family."

Kara clenched her jaw again, shaking her head.

"Thank you for the ambush, the two of you. I'm not dealing with this," Kara said, grabbing her wallet from the table as Alex stood, Clark attempting to grab her.

"Kara, your sister has a point-"

"Lena is not Lex, Clark," Kara whisper shouted at Clark, her blue eyes raging.

"You know it's pretty sad that you guys defend me, defend aliens, hoping humans will give them a chance to live their lives until proven evil. It's pretty hypocritical to judge Lena and expect humanity to not judge aliens in return."

Kara ripped her arm away, turning to glare back at Alex.

"You're both as bad as Cadmus, as bad as Lillian Luthor."

Alex felt like someone socked her in the stomach, and Kara not so nicely slammed her shoulder into Clark as she exited Noonan's, the pair both left standing in feelings of awkwardness and guilt.

* * *

Kara had left Noonan's and headed straight to her garage, tearing cars apart with her bare hands, attempting to alleviate her anger. After destroying her 20th car, she took a break, hearing another familiar heartbeat enter the space as she doused herself in water.

"If you're here to give me a lecture too, you better leave now. I'm in no mood."

James Olsen chuckled as he entered, smiling at his friend and holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I come in peace, I promise. Lena texted Winn, and he texted me to come find you, he's tied up," James said, walking over to the beat up couch, Kara going to join him.

"Wait, Winn and Lena exchanged numbers?" Kara asked, drinking water and wiping herself down with a towel.

James chuckled even more.

"No, she hacked his phone and sent him a message. Then, they exchanged numbers," James said shaking his head, Kara laughing in disbelief at her girlfriend.

"How'd that go?"

"Honestly, I think Winn is fan girling quite a bit over Lena, so he took it well," James said easily, Kara leaning back into the couch smiling.

"She's incredibly smart. I mean… for a human, she's really quite advanced. My father would have been impressed if he met her," Kara said, a nostalgic look in her eyes.

James eyed her, knowing how hard it all must have been for his friend.

"She tempers her genius well though. Lex, not so much, but… he just went mad."

Kara shook her head.

"Lena didn't even know until recently she was really related to him, by blood. I think she was scared at first, that she'd become crazy like him."

"I know I was harsh on you about Lena, and to be honest, I'm always going to be skeptical Kara. After seeing Lex and Kal's relationship devolve… it's just hard not to be cautious," he began, Kara's face showing her disappointment.

James reached forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"With that being said… I did a lot of thinking after Winn told me what was up. The thing about Lex that, I don't even think Clark realized… Lex was a true narcissist. He needed to be the smartest, richest and most powerful person, and Luthor Corp, his family money, his charm and his intelligence… he really was capable of having that status on Earth."

Kara turned to look at James, brow furrowing as she listened.

"With someone like that, maybe he was nervous about Superman and aliens, like many people in the government are, like Lucy's dad is, but… it was so much more than that. He was capable of becoming a god of men, and instead, his close friend ended up being the most powerful entity on the planet," James said, finally turning to look at Kara.

"Lex was sane before he went crazy, but he still wasn't a great person. Lena, I think, is one of the only people he ever really cared about, which is why he wants her dead too. It killed him to lose his sister's support. But as far as he and Clark go, Lex always had a dark side. Looking back, no one should have been surprised he'd lose it over Superman."

Kara was quiet for a moment, biting her lip before speaking.

"Why are you telling me this?"

James smiled.

"Because I realized that unlike Lex, Lena had some times in her childhood away from the Luthors. She was always different… she was kind, and good. I'm not saying I trust her, because she is still smart and powerful, but… she's not like Lex. She doesn't care about being a superhuman, doesn't care about being omnipotent or all-powerful. And I think that is really the distinction that matters here."

Kara had teared up while listening to James, nodding, smiling to herself.

"I know what everyone thinks about her, and maybe there is some small chance she's lying to me, but... her life has been hard too. She never asked to lose her brother, never asked for the Luthor name. She just wants to live her life and do good work. She's one of the kindest souls I've ever met."

James squeezed Kara's shoulder, leaning over and bringing her in for a hug.

"I'll talk to Clark. Like I said, she's going to be on the watch list for a while, but… she deserves a chance. We shouldn't take that from her."

"Thank you James," Kara whispered back, feeling relief after dealing with the others this morning.

They pulled away, and Kara chuckled, wiping at her face, James smiling wide.

"And on a complete other note, Clark should be glad it's Lena and not Mon-El," James joked, Kara laughing.

"He means well…"

"He's a playboy, and Clark would have put him through a wall," James said, giving her a look, Kara giving and awkward smile, finally conceding.

"Yea, Clark wouldn't have handled that one well," Kara joked, James laughing along.

They kept chuckling, Kara finishing her water as James's phone went off.

"Oh, it's Winn, hello? Yea, I found her, she-"

James froze, Kara picking up on it, zoning her hearing in to listen to Winn's frantic voice, mentioning something about an attack at the Luthor penthouse.

Kara dropped her water bottle, blood running cold. She quickly spun into her suit, taking off at full speed, breaking the sound barrier, and the roof, as she flew to Lena's.

* * *

Kara's ears could pick up all of the screams from the civilians, likely due to the debris she could see falling through the sky. Her eyes searched ahead through everything, and she saw what looked like a flaming skull towering over what looked like Lena.

She felt her heart pound, pressing on, but as the alien, menace, whatever it was, geared up to hit Lena, Kara could feel the tears in her eyes as she knew she would be just a little too late.

She pushed even harder, flying through buildings, not slowing down, and as the man raised his (flaming?) fists to bring Lena down…

He was pummeled.

Kara kept speeding, crashing into the apartment a fraction of a second later, skidding to a halt in Lena's kitchen, looking up to see none other than her cousin flying the man out of the already destroyed windows and walls, fighting midair.

She looked back to the ground, finding Lena there unconscious. She rushed to her, brushing hair out of her face, blood in her mouth.

"No, no, no no no. Lena? Lena, wake up!" Kara said, tears flooding her eyes.

As the battle waged outside, Alex Danvers broke through the door, gun drawn as she entered, Vasquez on her side.

"Jo'on, she's here. Looks like Lena's been injured," Alex could be heard speaking into the ear pierce, dropping to her knees as her sister was crying.

"Vasquez, cover us. Let me know if they'll be flying back in," Alex shouted, turning back to Kara, reaching for Lena.

"Don't TOUCH her!" Kara said, her eyes glowing for a moment, Alex startled, holding her hands up.

"K-Kara. I need to look at her-"

"You wanted this. You WANT her dead," the Kryptonian replied, eyes ceasing their glow, tears replacing the space.

Alex saw the pain in her sister's eyes, saw how much she loved this woman, and how much she truly did not trust her right now. She shut her mouth, took at breath, and placed a hand on Kara's arm.

"I don't want anybody to die, and I may not be happy about this relationship, but I can see you clearly love her, Kara. You need to trust me, I need to check her," Alex tried to reason, Kara looking back to Lena, hearing a faint heartbeat, her x-ray not helping in figuring out what might be wrong.

"Kara, please… let me help," Alex said.

Kara was breathing heavily, but after several moments, she moved to lay Lena's upper body on her thighs in front of Alex, the brunette nodding, quickly taking a look over Lena, getting a pulse.

"She might have some head trauma, Kara, I need to get her to the DEO."

"I'll take her."

"She needs spinal precautions Kara, you could hurt her more by carrying her," Alex reasoned, Kara looking up at her.

"Vasquez, where's that evac!"

"Two minutes out!" the woman replied, eyeing the battle going on below.

"I need you to go out there and make sure their fight doesn't hit the chopper, got it?" Alex said, Kara brushing hair from Lena's face.

"KARA."

The blonde jerked up, making eye contact and nodding frantically. Alex moved to take care of Lena, Kara kissing her girlfriend's head briefly before taking off, heading out into the sky to make sure the coast was clear for the chopper.

She used her x-ray vision to follow the fight several blocks away, and it looked like whoever the guy was, he was putting up quite a fight. She looked to see the chopper approaching, and Kara felt like time was moving impossibly slow as she waited for it to descend, the med team unloading, bringing a backboard and entering, Alex shouting directions as they strapped Lena down and took care of her.

Kara watched them intensely, her gaze shifting back when she heard her cousin's grunts from far away, having seemingly flown into a building. She saw the villain turn to look back there way, and he began leaping and jumping off buildings, trying to get back to the penthouse. Kara's fists clenched.

She bolted towards the figure, and it wasn't until she sped right into him, fists to face, or skull rather, that she realized it was Atomic Skull in her presence.

"You!" she shouted, burying him through several buildings until she pummeled him into the pavement.

She flew back up in the air, thinking the skull head unconscious, only to see him jerk quickly, shooting her with an energy blast and sending her flying down the street.

"Well, well… if it isn't the cousin. Trying to play with the big boys, little girl?" he baited, Kara getting up, snarling at him.

As far as weeks went, this had been a pretty terrible one for both her and Lena.

Kara crouched, shooting from the ground, Atomic Skull dodging her punch. She twisted back, going into close combat with the muscular figure, dodging, kicking, punching. She landed a hit to his face, only for him to blast her again, sending her straight into a car.

She shook her head, looking up to see the chopper flying away, Atomic Skull following her gaze, readying his arms to fire.

"NO!"

A blast went off, but this time from behind, Clark's heat vision blasting him back and distracting him as he flew back at the man, landing punch after punch. Kara stood, going to join in, the cousins working together, hit after hit, practically throwing the man around like a rag doll, until Kal finally ended it with one clean hit, knocking him out.

The pair stood panting, looking to one another, sweat on their brows.

"Isn't he one of your villains?" Kara asked, not understanding why he was here in the first place.

Clark blinked and nodded slowly.

"He's… he's one of Lex's allies," he replied, looking to Kara, the blonde shaking her head.

"Lex is still trying to kill his sister, and you guys won't even give Lena a chance," she retorted, shaking her head and beginning to walk off.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Clark said, Kara pausing right before take off.

"I may never trust her, but… you were right. She does deserve a chance."

Kara gave a curt nod, letting her cousin know she heard him, crouching once again to take off to the DEO where the chopper had likely already landed.

* * *

Kara paced in the DEO, waiting to hear news from the team in the OR. According to Alex, Lena's spine and neural work up was fine, but the hit to her head was enough to cause a bleed, and they had to perform surgery to relieve the pressure. While her sister kept ensuring her she would be fine, everything very minor and scarier sounding than it was, Kara was still on edge, unable to stop pacing as she waited for the news.

Clark finished meeting with Jo'on, the pair agreeing to keep Atomic Skull here for now in holding, the DEO more than capable of handling him. Winn and James were out about town, handling anything that arose, and Alex waited around near her sister, hovering and hoping she would be okay.

Clark and Jo'on walked up to find a nervous Kara pacing about as an equally as anxious Alex stood there watching her, Clark giving Jo'on a look of unease, the Martian only quirking a brow in response.

"Agent Danvers, any updates?" Jo'on asked, Alex whipping her head back to look at the pair of men.

"U-Um, no. It's been just over an hour, we're waiting for the next update," she replied, looking back to Kara, the woman grumbling to herself about the stupid lead walls, not letting her check on what was happening.

As everyone stood in wait, time dragged on, until another half hour went by and the surgeon finally came out, Kara looking up, her eyes hopeful and full of tears.

"She's going to be fine, everyone. Minor brain bleed, but we needed to relieve the pressure. We took our time, but she should make a full recovery. We're moving her into the SICU bay, she'll need to be monitored for a few days and be on bed rest for a while."

Kara walked right up to the man, who was slightly startled by the aggressive Supergirl.

"Can I see her?"

"S-Sure, but only one. She really needs to rest."

Kara nodded vehemently, and in better circumstances, Alex would have laughed at her for being an obedient little puppy in that moment. The blonde walked off back through the doors, leaving the trio outside.

Jo'on turned to look at them both.

"Unfortunately, I can hear everyone's thoughts quite loudly today," he began, Clark and Alex at least looking away bashfully.

"As far as any of us know, Lex and Lillian Luthor want Lena dead, and it's because she's not only taken over their company, but she's also turned her back on that family. I suggest you both think wisely about how this could go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked, crossing his arms, Alex's gaze flitting between the two men.

"What it means is, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. We'll need all the help we can get taking down the other Luthors and Cadmus. But furthermore, think about it. The more you vilify that girl, the more you take from her, the more you tear her down… the more it's on you. If Lena Luthor turns evil, don't let it be because you all shamed and harassed her into becoming a monster."

Clark blinked in surprise, as did Alex, the Martian staring them both down before taking his leave, the pair left to sort out everything that had gone on today.

* * *

Kara had stayed at Lena's bedside for over 10 hours when the green eyed goddess finally stirred. Kara had smiled wide and blinked back tears, holding Lena's hand and brushing hair from her face, the woman making some joke about having one hell of a headache.

After the doctors did more check ups, and Lena fell back off, Kara let the nurse watch over her as she went to get a change of clothes, not too pleased to be in her super suit for that long a stretch of time.

As she rounded the corner, having taken a shower and stolen some dark blue scrubs from the medical bay supplies, she found herself face to face with Clark and Alex. Kara let out a deep breath, still drying her wet hair.

"If you thought I wasn't in the mood yesterday-"

"We come in peace, Kara," Alex interrupted, hands raised, trying to calm her sister.

Clark gave a curt nod, back in civilian attire himself.

"We wanted to see you, before I head back. I wanted to just say again, I'm sorry."

Kara eyed her cousin, looking down and thinking to herself.

"I know you have a bad history with that family Kal, but in many ways so does Lena. She deserves a chance to do something outside of that name, of what that name has stood for in the past."

"I know. I spoke with James at length, he helped me sort some stuff out, but… I'm giving her a chance, Kara, but she hasn't earned my trust yet. She won't anytime soon."

Though it wasn't exactly what Kara wanted to hear, she nodded, walking over and hugging her cousin firmly, the pair enjoying a real hug without the fear of hurting one another. Clark pulled away with a smile, nodding to her and Alex, making his way to the exit.

Kara released a breath, crossing her arms and glancing to Alex.

"On the positive side, calling Clark did sort of help save Lena's life," Alex tried, Kara shaking her head at her, the brunette fidgeting nervously.

"Look, I'm… I'm never going to apologize for trying to protect you Kara, but… a lot of what you said was right. Lena's not my favorite person, and I still don't trust her either, but… I see the way you look at her. I'm willing to give her a shot."

Kara nodded, but as she thought back over the months, she realized a lot had happened between her and Alex that hadn't been addressed, that only added to this situation.

"Alex, I've been so happy for you. I'm happy you found someone who makes your heart sing. I am, but… lately… lately, it's like I don't even know who you are anymore. We're spread so far, and then Winn and James only just started talking to me because of this Lena thing, and Jo'on too… it's been really hard to be isolated from everyone I care about, only to have everyone jump back in just to tell me how bad Lena is for me. It's not okay."

Alex heard Kara, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I didn't realize you were feeling so alone… is that… is that why you turned to Lena?"

"It wasn't just that, it… I know you told me to go for Mon-El, even after I told you and him and everyone else it didn't feel right with him… and I didn't know why until it was pointed out to me, how good Lena is, and how good we are together," Kara replied, crossing her arms, dragging the towel away from her hair.

"She knows, better than anybody, maybe even better than Jo'on at this point, what it's like for me… how alone I can feel sometimes. She's been alone and attacked for so long, god… I admire her for her strength, because I don't know how she's still standing. But being with Lena, it just… fits. I'm sorry if that's hard for you all to understand."

Alex eyed her sister, and as she thought over the crap they had been through in the last few months, let alone the last two years, she recognized they had grown a bit distant, that things had changed and shifted. She walked over to Kara, pulling her into a hug, happy to feel the blonde reciprocate the gesture.

"You're right, we… we have a lot we need to work on. I definitely let myself get caught up in Maggie, and maybe I pushed too hard for Mon-El because I just wanted you to have somebody, like I did, but… like Clark, it's going to take time for me to trust Lena, but I'm willing to try. I'll give her a chance."

Kara exhaled, nodding into her sister's shoulder, knowing they still had quite a bit to discuss, but for now at least, things were better. Alex pulled back smiling at her baby sis, smacking her shoulder and nodding her head.

"Go, go be with her," she said, making Kara chuckle, the blonde nodding and walking off to be with her partner.

* * *

"Kara! Do you have extra toilet paper?"

Kara bounced around her kitchen, running over to her big supply closet and grabbing a few rolls, moving to her bathroom and finding Lena looking under her sink, the blonde shoving rolls in her face with a smile.

"Here you go! Sorry, I forgot to put extras under there. I ran out more quickly than usual."

"Well, now that two girls live here instead of one, you'd be surprised."

"You really are a princess, aren't you?" Kara teased, Lena eyeing her before throwing an empty roll at her head, the cylinder bouncing off the Kryptonian's head, making Lena laugh.

"Why you," Kara said, reaching down and lifting Lena up into her arms, the brunette screeching until Kara held her in her arms, mouth firmly kissing her as Lena's arms and legs wrapped around her body.

"Mmm, if this is what I get for throwing things at you, I'll have to be more abusive," Lena mumbled in between kisses, Kara laughing as she walked them towards her bed, plopping down somewhat ungracefully as she kissed Lena soundly, dim lights illuminating the space on this fine evening.

It had been nearly a month since the Atomic Skull incident, and even though Lena had enough money to buy entire buildings of apartments, she had made herself at home in Kara's loft.

At first, the Kryptonian had insisted she stay with her because of her health and not wanting her to be alone. After two weeks, Kara just kept making up excuses for Lena to stay around, and after another two weeks, Lena quit fighting her, teasing the blonde for really going all out as a gay woman by Uhauling with her first female lover.

"Kara, mmm," Lena moaned out, the blonde moving from her lips down Lena's throat.

"Mhmm."

"We should get a bigger space. I need a walk in closet for all my clothes," Lena said, Kara chuckling as she kissed and sucked on her neck.

"And you throw things at me for calling you a princess?" Kara asked, Lena grinning, pulling the girl gently by her hair and flipping them over, Kara letting her be on top.

"Says the woman who likes carrying me around like a princess for no reason whatsoever."

"I have plenty of reasons," Kara whispered back, hands drifting down and cupping Lena's rounded ass, the brunette moaning into her mouth.

"You're very delicate and can easily hurt yourself," Kara said matter of fact, Lena pulling away to look down at her.

"You really are the worst liar. I don't know how you maintain a secret identity," Lena said, Kara pouting up at her.

"I can be sneaky," Kara replied, Lena eyeing her questioningly, the blonde about to kiss her again when she heard noises in the hall, sighing and throwing her head back down.

"They're here?"

"They're here," Kara mumbled in response, Lena chuckling and giving her a quick peck before pushing herself up and sliding off the bed, wearing Kara's blue sweats and her own MIT shirt.

Lena made it to the door just as someone knocked on it, opening it to find a beaming Maggie Sawyer and pleasant Alex Danvers behind the door.

"Ladies," Lena said, gesturing for them to enter.

"Luthor," Sawyer responded, Alex giving her a nod, Kara rushing over for the pizzas they brought.

"Ooh, food! Yes!"

"Kara, you should wait till everyone else arrives," Lena said lightly, Alex eyeing her with a look of, ' you really think that would happen?'

Kara pouted at Lena, the brunette rolling her eyes and relenting, about to shut the door when she heard Winn and yelling, him coming in with his girlfriend and James. Jo'on arrived minutes later through the balcony, the whole gang in tow for game night and pizza.

Alex walked over to her sister, watching as everyone else was sat around the TV, eating and joking as they set up Monopoly, Alex bumping her sister as they took in the scene.

"You good?" Alex asked with a smile, the sisters having worked things out over the past few weeks.

Kara turned back to her with a bright smile, seeing her friends, her family, and now her lover all gathered, all together, and all happy.

"Yea… I think I'm finally okay."

FIN

* * *

I miss Lucy and Cat. :)


End file.
